Drake's Sick Love
by Z-sexysadistdrake
Summary: Before the FAYZ starts, Drake had a life, yes, yes he did. Maybe he'll tell us some. wait, no, he'll probably rape and kill us instead. This contains LEMONS. rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Drake**

**Chapter 1, The Hilarious Screw Ups of Caine**

Drake Merwin woke early that morning, and remembered his dream from the night before, it made him smile his shark like smile, the dream, which he tried to savor as much as possible, hadn't been long, but damn fucking good enough to remember.

_He had been walking the streets of the town near Coates Academy, and every time he passed a house, he heard children waking up from the nightmares he had haunted. Each and every one of them waking to their own screams. The more houses he passed, the louder the screaming got, each child adding to the chorus of torture, Drakes favorite song. All the while, Drake was laughing in glee and skipping to the melody of the sweet sound horror._

He got out of bed and slipped a pair of jeans on over his SpongeBob Squarepants boxers that he was sleeping in. He woke Caine by throwing a pen at his face.

Caine moaned and scrunched up his face in irritation, he rolled over to face the wall and groaned: "Piss off, Merwin."

"Fine, but then I get the shower first, Soren." Drake declared.

He grabbed a towel and reached for the door handle to the bathroom, but before he could open the door, his whole body was facing the other way and he grabbed on thin air.

"No. You don't," Caine grabbed the towel out of Drake's hands and stalked into the bathroom, still half asleep, even after his little victory.

Drake had to clench his fists and bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from going in there and hitting Caine until he bled.

The smallest things that Caine did to irritate Drake even pissed him off, he had a bad temper, he knew, but it got worse around Soren, the reason being that Caine thought he was so much better than everyone else, including Drake. Drake knew Caine had a big ego and had to make people scared of him and act powerful, Drake also had a big ego, Drake had to do that too, but he couldn't stand it when Caine did it to him. Drake wasn't scared of anyone, which in turn, gave no right to Soren to _act_ as if Drake was scared of him. Caine had to be belittle people, so did Drake, but neither of them could stand being belittled themselves, that's what made Drake so angry, that Caine _acted_ superior, but he was so similar to Drake in 'social' standards, that it was almost pathetic. _Almost_ pathetic.

The whole time that Caine was in the bathroom, Drake simply lay down on his bed and day-dreamed about hurting Soren, making him scream and beg for mercy.

"All yours duckie," Caine flicked water on Drake's face.

Drake flinched, but closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stood up grabbed a new towel from the closet and went into the bathroom. He undressed and stepped into the warm spray of water.

Drake often dreamt of hurting Caine, and his little sidekick, Diana Ladris, but he never actually inflicted the injuries or emotional pain, well, not _fatal_ injuries. He liked to tell himself he wasn't scared of Caine, but the truth was, even though Drake valued no one else's, he did value his own life. Caine acted superior, because, in some ways, he was, he was 'physically' stronger than Drake and could kill Drake with a flick of his wrist, so Drake was careful, watched his tongue, well, to an extent, and held his fists, on Soren, he still occasionally tripped Diana or threatened to hurt her, but also, never actually did. If he hurt Diana, Soren would kill him, as if Drake had actually hurt Caine himself. An attack on Diana, meant an attack on Caine.

Drake stepped out of the shower and onto the slippery white tiles. He wrapped the towel 'round his hips and examined himself in the mirror. He never really bothered much with his appearance, but he'd been told that he was good looking, he had shaggy, sandy-colored hair, that grew way too fast, his eyes were always either glaring, or sadistically gleeful. He was average height, but had grew fast for his age, only fourteen, but he was already getting sort of fuzzy facial hair on his chin and below his nose, but it made him look older, and he was ok with that, chicks dug older men. Drake wasn't too concerned with girls; he had had other things he found more entertaining, but recently, now in eighth grade, he noticed girls noticing him, and there were a few he wouldn't mind screwing. Most of the girls here were hot, (the hottest being Diana, even Drake noticed that) and usually got sent here for fucking with the wrong people, or too many people, most of them were whores, others were usually either emo's or had a very minor criminal record, shop-lifting or seen smoking the wrong stuff. Drake had his eye on some slutty seventh and eighth graders, and he lusted after his art teacher, mainly because she was hot and at some stage she had made eight paintings in her own blood, now_ that_ turned Drake on.

When he came out of the bathroom Caine was gone, went to breakfast.

Drake threw on some jeans and a T-shirt that said: '**Don't Screw Around, I know you find me sexy'**

Saturdays, the best, all the big bullies went to mess around off school grounds, and the only people that stayed at school were the minor bullies who were usually toadies towards the worse kids. That meant Drake had his choice today on who to pick on, he usually liked fifth or sixth grade boys who hadn't started growing yet, it meant they whimpered and cried and begged in their girly voices. Drakes favorite thing to do was beat on them, then make them watch him poke out a squirrels eye or two, so that they had nightmares for the rest of their lives, and then he'd make them lick the bottom of his shoes and make them beg for mercy. Always, every Saturday, he had to go and watch Soren practice. Drake and Diana would sit and watch him and challenged him to using his telekinesis for different things, the harder the challenges became, the stronger Soren became, Drake hated him.

When he arrived at the cafeteria, Caine and Diana were sitting at the biggest table in the room, but no one else sat at the table, it was big enough for maybe fourteen people, but they were the only ones there, just the two of them sitting next to each other on one side of the table.

Drake sauntered over to the table, and sat across from them, they were arguing about something.

"Soren, I swear, you've got to stop stealing her underwear, she's gonna kill you one of these days," Drake smirked.

"Fuck you." Caine replied, neither him, nor The Bitch had looked at Drake yet, Diana was too busy glaring at Soren.

"Why the hell are you peeved, Ladris, what did Fearless Leader do this time?" Drake loved seeing them argue, it was something he thrived on, it was better when they got into a full scale fight though, but this would do.

"Caine came into my room last night ,climbed in my bed and woke me at three in the fucking morning to tell me that he loved me and couldn't sleep, he wanted us to 'comfort each other'." She still didn't look at Drake.

Drake was silent for about two seconds before he was in hysterics, nearly on the floor.

"Seriously, Soren?... I… Could… Think of… Like… A hundred… Better… Ways to… Get laid!" Drake could barely control himself. The situation wasn't that funny, it was the fact that Caine was such a desperate moron that got Drake.

"Yeah, or, he could just go fuck _himself_ instead!" Diana finally stopped glaring at him and turned to the front to cross her arms on the table and sulk.

"Shut the fuck up, Merwin!" Caine nearly yelled, just, just loud enough for the people at the next table to glance in their direction.

Drake had already subsided to just a chuckle. Diana glanced at him and smirked, just for a split second. Drake couldn't tell whether the smirk was meant for him, for embarrassing Caine, or she was just laughing _at _him, which he doubted she'd be stupid enough to do.

Drake stopped even his sharp intake of breath, he looked down at his full plate of food and glanced up at Diana through his lashes and gave her his shark grin. She saw him and shook her head while the corner of her mouth twitched.

Diana got up and started walking away.

"No, Diana, wait!" Caine desperately got his feet to face her.

"I'm sorry." He said for probably the first time in his life.

Diana rolled her eyes and turned on her heel and headed towards the door.

She called over her shoulder: "Drake, I do not find you sexy." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter, but please, review, comment, I NEED constructive criticism; I'm too arrogant! Tell me what you think of the story! Please! I know it's just the second chapter, but please, bear with me! Thank you so much for reading my story! XXXXXXXXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX**

**Chapter two, The New Toy**

Drake sat in the library with Diana; they were watching Caine practice… again.

Caine lifted a whole shelf worth of books, found an empty shelf, and slid all the books onto the surface way at the top of the book-case.

"Come on guys, I need something_ difficult_!"

"Um, I don't know… Lift the table we're sitting at." Diana said, lazily.

"Dipshit, if you drop it on my head, I'll fuck you up." Drake said, also very bored. He was twisting a pencil in his hand, in-between his fingers.

"Sorry, Drake, you're not my type." Caine retorted.

Caine raised his hands towards the circular desk and scrunched up his face in concentration.  
>"Guys, stay still."<p>

"Wait, what?" Drake started.

Quickly, too quickly, the table, all the chairs and Drake and Diana lifted into the air. Diana shrieked and lost her balance; she dropped from the chair, through the five feet of air and landed with a thud.

"Oh my god! Diana!" Caine lowered the table, not all too gently, so Drake bit his tongue and cursed.

"You fucking dropped me!" Diana didn't seem to be hurt, but she was _pissed._

"God, Soren, you're screwing up a lot today! You made me bite my tongue!"

"Diana! I'm sorry. Are you okay? Please tell you're okay!" Caine had ran over to her and knelt down next to her, he was turning her head from side to side and checking her arms and legs.

"Fuck you, Soren." Diana got up and sat on the chair furthest away from where Caine was, which happened to be right next to Drake.

Caine looked at Diana with worry and concern and guilt.

"Diana, I'm sorry, it was an accident." Caine apologized, he looked weary and worn out and frustrated.

Diana grunted in response, crossing her arms on the table. She didn't waste her time looking at Caine.

Caine finally decided that Diana wasn't going to talk to him, so he turned around and walked out of the library.

Drake had been silent since he told Caine he had screwed up, he hadn't noticed Diana in the seat next to his until now, he had been too busy trying to control his temper.

Much to both of their surprise, Drake asked:

"Are you okay?" Diana snapped up and was staring at Drake with complete and utter shock.

"Um… I'm… Fine?" She said it as if she was guessing, but she was asking a different question behind those words.

Drake's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said.

"I'll… uh. See you tonight." Drake stood up very quickly and stiffly and, leaving Diana alone in the quiet, empty library, he left, nearly running in his haste.

Why the hell had he done that? That was so… Not, Drake.

He all but ran back to his dorm. He was embarrassed; he never asked people if they were okay, he was the one who made people ask that.

He wasn't planning on going to that bonfire tonight, but he knew that Diana and Caine usually went to them, accompanying all the kids with cheap alcohol and joints.

He didn't know why he had told her that he would see her there tonight. Maybe he was trying to make up for leaving like that. But Drake wasn't one to make it up to people, at all. A thought struck him, had he wanted to go? Had he wanted to go because he knew Diana would be there?

No, of course he didn't, he didn't want to be near Diana. Ever.

But, he was still going, he said to himself. Not because he wanted to see Diana, he wanted it to seem as if he was finally warming up to her, being friendly, then he could see the look on her face when he finally, emotionally bitch slapped her; by just the smallest retort or action.

Although, it would be hard, Diana doesn't 'warm up' to people easily, she was a skeptical bitch, she trusted no one, not really. She took down her wall once in a blue moon, but she still did, and Drake was determined to get past that wall, pretend to care, and then throw it back in her face, at least hurting her little, because to even emotionally hurt Diana the tiniest bit was an accomplishment.

_Yes_, Drake thought, _I'll play a little game with her, making her dance to my song, toy with her a bit. _

Drake had found a new play-thing.

He smiled his shark-like smile and did a little evil chuckle.

Oh, he was going to enjoy this; this was going to be a challenge, but it was going to be _so_ worth it!

Drake looked at the time; three thirty. Okay, he had about an hour and twenty minutes to get ready; he wanted to seem as if he had made a big effort, and the only way to do that, was to actually make a big effort.

He lay down on his bed and tossed a pencil in the air, let it spin and caught it again just before it reached his face. He did that for about ten minutes, just thinking about his 'strategy' and 'tactics'.

He sat up and slung his legs down on the floor, he paused for a bit, just revising his thoughts. He did another, short, evil chuckle, and started getting ready.

He took another shower and washed his hair vigorously, he got out the shower, wrapped a towel 'round his hips, towel dried his hair and went back to the room, he opened his closet and looked at the very expensive clothes that his parents sent him to make up for sending him away, even though he knew that they actually didn't really care, _he_ didn't care, every kid at Coates got the same.

He pulled out a black, simple leather jacket and a blood red shirt, his favorite color. He just randomly picked a pair of black jeans and went down to the bottom of his closet to look for those brand new, still in the shoe box, 'skate' shoes, he didn't know what they were called, but all the guys wore them. He preferred either his boots or his plain black sneakers, they were just shoes.

He layed the outfit down on the bed and inspected it; it was sexy and bad-boy, an obvious effort was made.

There had been no sign of Caine since library, but Drake didn't really care, he shrugged and went back in the bathroom.

He grabbed some of the hair-gel he barely used and started styling it in front of the bathroom mirror.

He thought while he did this, imagining Diana, trusting him and he might even get a bit of action in the next few weeks; even though it was Diana, and he hated her, she was still really, extra hot and was probably very experienced. Drake got a bit excited, but stopped thinking about her, so he had no worries.

He finished his hair and got dressed. He inspected himself in the mirror, he looked dangerous, well, _more_ dangerous.

He checked the time, he was going to be a bit early, but, whatever.

He was all but jumping up and down in anticipation.

He was going to play with his new toy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me! *: luv u guys much, ur all sweeties for reading my story (it's my first one by the way)! **

**Anyways, Disclaimer, blah blah blah, I'll never b as gud as Michael Grant, my MG homie! And I'm such a bitch for trying to change his story.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3, **

Drake made his way of school grounds and walk down the dirt road to the outskirts of the desert, in the woods. He saw the glow of the fire, slightly against the orange sky.

He saw Caine walking back towards the school from the wrong direction, not from where the fire was coming.

"Soren!"

Caine's head snapped up and looked around before seeing Drake.

"What?" He looked pissed, very angsty and annoyed.

"You going?" Drake pointed to where the glow was coming from.

"Nah." Caine shook his head and headed back towards the school.

Drake shrugged and grinned. Now he could mess with Diana without Caine getting in the way.

"Drake!" An annoying girl, Jamie, called to Drake and indicated with her hand for him to sit next to her on her towel, Drake ignored her.

He was searching the small crowd for Diana; she wasn't there.

Drake shrugged to himself and went to sit on a log to wait for her while he once again fantasized about either torturing Caine and other people he hated, or Diana's shock when she realized she'd been played.

Drake waited close to fifteen minutes, avoiding conversation with anyone who tried to talk to him, he was about to give up and leave, when he saw Diana, she loved her fashionably late entries, especially because everyone noticed. Well how couldn't they? She was hot. And tonight, there was no other way to explain it, she was just plain sexy.

She was wearing a sleeveless, strapless, _white_ top, and probably the shortest skirt you had ever seen in your existence.

Drake noticed, far more than he intended to. He didn't go to greet her or even glance back at her when her eyes flickered to him, he saw it, just pretended not to, and it worked.

"Merwin." Diana came towards him an d looked down at him.

"Ladris."

"I'm surprised you came. I thought you'd be more amused with the poor animal you were slaughtering for fun." She taunted.

"HA HA. Hilarious. No, I said I would be here, didn't I?" Drake answered.

When Diana didn't respond, but still just stood there, Drake motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat and looked at the fire, not paying Drake attention for a few seconds. She turned slightly and looked him up and down.

"Hm, Drake it looks like you actually tried tonight." Diana stated. When she had sat down and turned to him, her skirt had rode up her thighs even more, and Drake couldn't help noticing the flash of hot pink underwear under it.

"Looks like you're trying to impress someone." She teased.

Drake half faked and half didn't pretend to blush.

"Oh, yes, can you guess who it is." He asked; the hint slightly under his tone.

"Hm, um… Willow Jones?" Diana wasn't that clueless, she was just playing along, and Drake knew that; that's what he wanted.

"Mm… No."

"Mm… I wonder. Lola Saunders?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Um… Me?" She was still pretending to me joking, although he knew she was teasing him for 'liking' her.

Drake was silent. He was a good actor.

"Wow, Drake, I didn't know you were capable of feeling." She said, as if it hadn't phased her.

"Well, Diana, surprise, surprise." He commented sarcastically.

"That's cute, Drake."

"Diana, I know you're attracted to me."

"Hah! Also, again, cute." She had her usual arrogance.

"Oh _come on._ I see you seeing me, Ladris."

"Well, at first you were kind of sexy; then I spoke to you."

Drake thought about a convincing answer for a few seconds, then:

"What if you hadn't spoken to me?" He asked innocently.

"Well, Drake, then…"

She leaned closer to him, pressing her lips suggestively against his, biting his lip a bit. Drake let out a soft moan, then retracted. He looked around to make sure no one had seen them; he didn't want Caine throwing him through a wall. He grabbed Diana's wrist and, very quickly, pulled her toward the cover of trees.

Once they were hidden, Drake kissed her again, fiercely and hard. She parted her mouth and slid her tongue in his mouth, she brought her one hand to his chest and the other she draped over his shoulder, putting her hand against the nape of his neck, her fingers twisting his hair. Drake pulled away.

"Wait… What just happened?" Drake did _not, at all,_ think it was going to be that easy.

"Drake," She sighed, "I have needs too, and Caine is a pathetic when it comes to that."

Drake smirked at that. Then he pulled her close to himself again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the other gripped the side of her neck, under her ear, the tips his fingers in her hair. He let out another groan and breathed hard, panting. Diana also had to catch her breath in between kisses. Drake worked his way down her neck, kissing it so hard her head moved back every time he pressed his mouth. He worked back up again to her lips and he let her go with his arms, momentarily, to shrug off his jacket. His hand went to the back of her thigh, gripping it tightly, he lifted her leg to his waist and she jumped a bit to get her other leg around him. He pushed her back against a tree and kept his hand on her thigh, his fingers slightly in between her legs, he took his other hand and slid it up Diana's shirt. She was gasping for breath, but couldn't stop kissing and kissing. She started to suck Drake's neck. He was panting and pushing her against the tree over and over, she slowly, supporting herself on his hips, moved up and down. Diana stopped on his neck, and kissed him again. Drake pushed his tongue in her mouth and bit her lips until they bled; they both started to kiss and embrace even harder at the taste of blood. Drake cupped her breast and squeezed. He pulled them away from the support of the tree and laid them down on the grass. She unwrapped her leg that drake wasn't holding, and slid it up and down the back of his. They both released more moaning and Drake groaned as she pulled off his shirt and pressed her palm on his muscular chest; she played her hand across his front and she finally laced her fingers around his belt. He was kissing her neck again and stopped where her shirt started, he pulled it off and up over her head and threw it in another direction. He started undoing his belt buckle, but a hand grabbed his.

"You have to buy me dinner first, Merwin. And really? On a fucking forest floor, with like, thirty people right there? No way."

Drake pulled away and lay on his back next to her. He knew that it was too good to be true. She still hated him and he had forgotten that it would take some time.

He turned to lie on his side, his head propped on his elbow.

"Oh, come on. Like you haven't done this before."

"No, I have, just not with a psychopath."

"Awww."

He started running his finger against Diana's naked side, he saw her shiver and she gave a little moan, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply; he carried on and started moving his finger on her flat stomach and up to her shoulder, and down her back again, she arched upwards off the ground and pulled him down to her face. She ran her tongue over his lips and his other hand went up her skirt and groped her ass. He lifted her torso against him and of the ground, she climbed on his lap and grabbed his belt again. They kissed viciously with their tongues and bit each other's lips; Diana pulled away, pecked him on the lips and got of his lap to search for her shirt. He grabbed his off the floor and pulled it back over his head, he draped his jacket over his shoulder. He spotted Diana's shirt and handed it to her, she slipped it on and gave Drake a smile, not a sarcastic smirk, but an actual smile. Drake was taken aback, but then realized that this meant that his plan was working.

"Diana." Drake walked over to her slowly.

She was looking at looking at him, analyzing him, and not like she used to, she was looking at him as if he were a friend, not more than that though, and there was still a bit of doubt in her look.

Drake had reached her. They stood millimeters apart, Diana could feel his breath on her face, it sent shivers down her spine. Drake took her face in his hands and kissed her, but tenderly and gently, it was soft; _very_ unlike Drake. Diana kissed him back, but slowly and kept her hands to her sides. Drake thought that this was going to convince her a bit more. Drake stopped kissing her and took her in his arms, just for a few moments, embracing her and keeping her close.

He let her go and he turned around and walked back to the school; leaving Diana paralyzed with shock.

As Drake's dark figure got smaller and smaller, she found herself thinking:

_Maybe he's being sincere and telling the truth. How could I have not seen this before?_

_He might still be a psychopath, but he was still human._

But she didn't know how wrong she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my peeps! Sorry for taking so long to update. :D thanx 4 tolerating my stupid story, I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Anyway- disclaimer and all that shit. I'll never b good enough 2 own gone, bla bla bla :D.**

**Chapter four, **

Drake slept well that night, he was comfortable and relaxed, but at the same time he was excited and was anticipating the best. Playing his little game with Diana was more exciting than he had expected; he guessed it was the fact that they actually loathed each other, although, Diana seemed to almost push that to the back of her head, as if her hatred towards Drake was, slowly, becoming an afterthought.

Even though Drake slept well, before he drifted into his sick dreams, he caught himself thinking of her; the way she smiled at him that night and her kissing him first, and the way she almost never called him by his first name and her permanent smirk; these thoughts weren't sexual or loathing, they were _almost_ in admiration and were _almost_ pleasant thoughts, that sent him dreams that night of her, laughing, joyfully, and the way her face was sometimes hidden by her hair, and then the things that were the best for Drake, her anger and feistiness, her attitude, and of course, even though she wouldn't admit it, her sadism. He dreamed like this at first, but then, eventually, his subconscious returned to his usual dreams, screaming and red vision.

Drake might of slept well, but Caine was tossing and turning the whole night long, very restless and mumbling in his sleep. But Drake barely noticed before he fell asleep.

He woke on Sunday, well rested and in a good mood; the only thing that bothered him was the good dreams and thoughts he had had about Diana. It confused and worried him, that wasn't what he was about.

Caine wasn't in his bed and wasn't in the bathroom, he was either already at breakfast, or he had gone somewhere to sulk.

Drake showered and got dressed; he went down to breakfast, and didn't see Caine down there either, he shrugged, the more distracted and absent Caine was, the better for Drake.

He spotted Diana at one of the tables in the corner, by herself, staring into space and ignoring the food in front of her.

Drake sauntered over, casually, hands in pockets, and sat himself down opposite Diana.

"Hey," Drake said, he stole a rash of bacon off her plate and ate it with his hand.

"Oh! Um, hi." Diana had only noticed him when he finally spoke, she looked a little tired and out of it.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" Drake asked.

"Um… Last night." She said, embarrassed, she even blushed the _tiniest_ bit.

"Oh. Hehe. Last night." Drake pretended as if he only remembered now.

"Listen, Caine won't find out, right?"

"What? You think I have a death wish? Of course he won't." Drake put on a reassuring smile for her.

She smiled back, the same way she had smiled the night before, a sincere smile.

"You look tired. Let me guess, you couldn't stop thinking about how amazingly _se_xy I am." Drake wiggled his eyebrows at her, playfully, teasing.

"Oh, yes, Drake! You were in my thoughts the whole night long! Even when I was in the shower!" Diana played.

Drake started at the sound of her saying his name, but recovered so quickly that she didn't notice.

"In the shower, you say." He chuckled and grinned, he was still wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes! And I decided to sleep naked, just for you." She was still teasing tremendously, but she was smiling, a very sly, sexy smile.

"Well, how lucky am I?" Drake responded. He hadn't realized that during the conversation they had both been leaning more and more forward in their chairs, before the table stopped them from coming any closer.

Diana whispered, now, "Meet me in the library." She got up from her seat and walked away, leaving her untouched food on the table.

Drake gave a shark grin to no one in particular and walked back to his room to brush his teeth.

Drake walked into the library five minutes later. He guessed that Diana would be at the back, where Caine usually practiced. He found her on the table that Caine had lifted; she looked very small and young, her feet at least half a meter from the ground. He walked over and sat on the table, next to her; his feet flat on the ground, he looked at her and she gave him a quick smirk.

"Don't worry! Caine won't know anything." Drake ran his hand down her cheek.

She got off the table and turned to face him. He kissed her softly, the way he had the night before, she leant into it, standing between his legs. They kissed softly for a while, Drake remained seated on the table, but desire got the better of them, they started to kiss fiercely and passionately. Drake pulled her towards him. She had to stand on her tiptoes to accommodate his eagerness. Their tongues slid over and under one another's. Her hand slid to the inside of his thigh and he groaned.

"What the fuck?"

They both started at the sound of Caine's voice.

Diana hastily backed away from Drake, he remained frozen on the table.

There were a few moments of silence and Caine glanced at Drake and moved to Diana, his eyes darting between them, his mouth basically hanging to the floor.

Diana was completely frozen and silent.

"Soren, we were just-"

Caine flicked his right wrist and Drake went flying into the floor, the sound of his skull cracking against the floor made Diana shudder a bit.

"I know what you were doing! I just want to know the fuck why!"

Diana snapped out of it.

"Why? You want to know why? Because, Caine, I have needs, so does Drake. I AM A HUMAN BEING! And you never treat me like one!"

"Because you have needs! Really, Diana? Well you could've just fucked me then! But, I guess doing it with a sadist is more exciting. You know what Diana? That makes _you_ a sadist! Yeah, Diana, you're a sadist WHORE!" Caine's hands were in tight fists.

Diana gasped a little and slapped Caine across the face, her nails scratched his cheek and small drops of blood welled up and mixed with the few tears on Caine's face.

Caine slapped her back.

He stayed silent and walked away. He left Diana standing with tears in her eyes and a few escaping down her cheeks.

Drake hadn't made a sound. Diana eventually turned around to look at him; he was lying on the floor, his face squashed against the carpet, his ass was in the air. He looked almost like a baby sleeping in its cot. Diana nearly smiled. She went over to him and kicked him lightly in the side. He didn't wake up. Caine really threw him hard. He was out like candle. She knelt down beside him. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. He looked younger, almost peaceful. Diana reached out for his face and brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. Diana tried not to think about it, but Drake was beautiful when he slept. An innocence came back to him which he had lost a long time ago. Diana tried to shake him awake.

"Drake, Drake, wake up." He didn't do anything.

She slapped him.

He sat up straight and their head's knocked.

"Fuck!"

Diana went tumbling onto her behind, she blinked a few times to see properly.

"Oh my God, OW!" Drake was holding the side of his head and trying to lie back down.

"Diana, what the hell was that for!" He looked really pissed.

"I was only trying to wake you up. And don't lie down. You can't fall asleep, you probably have a concussion."

"Soren, fuck you." Drake cursed Caine.

"He's not here."

"I know."

"Drake you have to go to the nurse."

"No way!" He tried to stand up, but the pounding in his head came back, "OW, OW, OW!"

"Wait here, I'll get Nurse Temple." Diana scrambled up and walked briskly to the nurses office.

She thought about Caine hurting Drake and suddenly got angry. _How dare Caine do that! He has no right! I'll kill him- _Diana stopped herself. _Wait, am I actually concerned about Drake? Do I care about him? NO! I don't, I'm just pissed with Caine because he thinks he can do whatever he wants!_

"Nurse Temple, there's been an accident in the library."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Disclaimer, bla bla bla, you know the story, anyway- here's chappie 5**

**Chapter five**

**You Broke My Underwear**

Diana knocked on Drake and Caine's door.

"Come in." Drake called, he sounded like he had just woken up. And he had.

Diana opened the door and nearly closed it again. Drake was standing in the middle of the room, half naked, with no belt, so his jeans were halfway down his ass, his boxers visible, he had obviously just come out of the bathroom.

Diana looked at his bare chest. It was muscular and tan. Her eyes stayed there for a few seconds, but she quickly composed herself, so that he didn't notice, walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Diana, checking the goods?" Drake wiggled his eyebrows at her, he moved back to his bed and flopped himself down hard onto the mattress.

He noticed her school uniform. The white shirt that was too small for her, so that her breasts nearly popped out, and her skirt that was too short, you could nearly see her ass. She looked _really_ hot today. Or maybe it was just the medication?

"You only wish, Merwin." Diana retorted.

"Awww, I thought we were on a first name basis." Diana stuck her tongue out at him.

She came and sat on the end of Drake's bed

"Are you… feeling less shit?" Diana tried to sound as unconcerned as possible.

"Caring, are we?" For a person who had to miss a day of school because of a concussion, he sounded in a good mood.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Good, because we have to go find Caine."

Caine hadn't shown up since yesterday, nobody had seen him, and nobody was looking for him, including the teachers, they weren't concerned.

"What? HA! Fuck that. No way!"

"Oh my God! Why not?"

"Because, the longer he's away, the better for me!"

"Bullshit! You need him!"

"Really, Diana, do I?" Drake gave her an ice cold look.

Diana didn't know why she had thought that Drake would need Caine. Drake didn't need anyone, and that fact struck Diana's heart in a place where it had almost never been struck before.

"Plus, with Caine gone…"

Drake slowly sat up and leaned forward. Diana grabbed his face and kissed him. The kiss was heated and passionate. Drake was panting hard as he got up to his knees on the bed and managed to get Diana down on the sheets.

He hadn't really showered since yesterday, he hoped he didn't stink, it would be really bad if Diana noticed he smelled bad and ran away. Especially now, he had her wrapped round his little finger. She was screwed, he had seen it. She felt something, he saw. But he didn't know that she had seen the same in him. He had forgotten about how well she saw through people. He did feel something, he just barely knew it.

Her hands were pressed against his chest, as if to push him away, but he knew it meant the opposite. His hand went to Diana's waist and the other kept him supported over her. They just stayed like that for a while, not even moving their hands. Then Drake put his hand up her skirt. Diana gasped, but didn't stop him. He was just warning her. He took his hands and started unbuttoning her shirt. When she was just in her bra, she pulled his pants off the rest of the way. He was in his boxers and went to unzip the back of her skirt. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other's and Diana felt Drake harden.

Drake kissed her neck, over and over again, almost gently. She brought his head up to hers and gave him one short kiss. She wriggled under him slightly. She licked his neck, arousing him, the licks were long and made them both shiver with excitement. Diana she moved down even lower to lick and nibble his chest, Drake was getting too excited for his liking, he felt vulnerable and controlled. He forced Diana back up to his face and kissed her again, this time viciously, it almost hurt. He forced his tongue into her mouth and bit her lips until they bled. She pulled away in moments of breathlessness, panting and helpless, it felt almost like he was pretending to rape her, but she knew he was just protecting his ego. And she kind of liked it anyway. His kisses grew more and more painful, but Diana found herself wanting more. Drake went for her bra clasp. She threw her bra across the room. Drake was groaning and laughing against her lips, he was enjoying himself a lot. His fingers stared playing with her thong's elastic, he pulled one side down, he pulled too hard, the elastic snapped and Diana's thong went flying.

"Woops." Drake laughed evilly and smiled his shark smile.

Diana didn't give a shit, she pulled his head back down and kissed him, begging for the painful kisses again, Drake understood, he bit her lips and tasted her blood. His kisses moved down her front, and eventually came to her private area, Drake looked up at her for permission, but her eyes were closed in pleasure, so he decided he would anyway. He licked her clit and was immediately rewarded with a gasp.

"Yes, Drake, please."

He slithered his tongue around and inside, each time he stopped Diana moaned in displeasure, so he carried on, he knew he was in control. He tasted her wetness, she started, slowly, becoming tight. He slid two fingers inside her.

"Oh my God, Drake, Oh my God!" she screamed, "Just put it in!"

Drake pulled off his boxers and stroked himself a few times to make sure he was hard enough.

"DRAKE!" Whoa, she was impatient.

He pulled her legs apart and leaned into her. He earned another gasp.

He thrust himself as far as he could, and they both gasped in both pain and pleasure. Drake slowly pushed in and out.

"Drake! It's too slow! Faster! Faster!" She begged.

Oh he was having fun, she was at his mercy, completely.

Finally she became completely impatient, she forced him onto his back and straddled him tightly, she bounced hard and fast, as fast as she could.

"God, Diana, you're tight!" Drake felt vulnerable again, he was going to come, and he was going to come hard.

"Diana, I'm going to come!"

"Oh, no, you don't! I'm not finished!" She was screaming. Drake was worried that someone would hear.

"Diana!"

"Fuck, Drake, fuck. You're huge! Fuck me now!" Diana lay back, pulling Drake on top of her.

"Fuck Diana! You're tight!" Drake pounded into her as fast as he could, again and again.

"See. Drake. See? You weren't going to stop, you're too good! Oh my GOD!"

"Yeah, bitch, yeah! You want me! Bad!" He could feel himself coming now.

"No, Drake, don't."

"I can't!" And Drake came, they both reached their climax.

"OH MY GOD!" Diana could hardly breath.

Drake pulled out of her. He lay down next to her on the bed and panted hard. They both tried to catch their breath.

Suddenly Drake paled. He had forgotten something.

"Diana? You're on-"

"It's okay, I'm on birth control."

"Thank God."

Diana laughed.

"You think I'd even start with you without some sort of protection. The day someone has your child, the world will end, Drake."

"Thanks Diana, 'cause your kids would be much better." Drake turned to face her and propped himself up on his elbow, staring at her beautiful face.

She looked back at him and smiled the sincere smile that he was seeing more and more of recently. She also turned onto her side and eyed him up and down, she moved her free hand up and down his chest.

"Well then could you imagine _our_ kids." Diana smirked at the thought.

"Now _that_ would be the end of the world." Drake also laughed at the image in his head.

"They'd be the damn sexiest kids on earth too." Diana said.

Drake stopped laughing and looked straight into Diana's eyes and stared at her as if she was the only thing in earth. It made Diana feel naked, well, she was, but a different sort of naked.

She leaned forward and kissed Drake, grasping his face with both her hands. Drake smiled against her lips.

"You broke my underwear." Diana stated as she got up of the bed.

"I know." Drake wiggled his eyebrows at her and chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I'm soooooooooooo sorry ): I feel so bummy for taking so long; sorry sorry sorry. I will never do it again! I apologize to the deepest pits of hell; if that even makes sense. And thank you Luv-me-some-whiphand. You rock to the end of time; thanx 4 letting my little ones know that I was having trouble with number 6. Guys; if you haven't read luv-me-some-whiphands stories; you are dumb. They are sooooooooo coooooool. She has a story that one of the main characters are HOWARD! How awesome? So go read her stories and stuff.**

**Unfortunately this chapter will be just a little bit short. I do not like this chappie, at all. But plz read anyway.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah same as always- I don't own gone my main man MG does. (lucky him)**

Chapter 6

The next few weeks were just… weeks. Drake and Diana met in secret in the one empty dorm room on the whole school; and they almost never talked to each other during those… meetings.

They hadn't slept together again since the first time, it just never came around to that; it got close a couple of times; but they would just stop, they didn't really see the need to.

Caine had come back the day after Drake and Diana had… done it. He wasn't angry though, he just seemed really depressed. His eyes were always red and he only ever showed up for art and drama classes.

The truth was: nobody really cared. He could be dead and no one would tell his parents until he didn't show up for spring break. The more Caine was gone, the better; for everyone.

He never showered or shaved his peach fuzz, no one bothered talking to him about it. His teachers didn't even care.

He hadn't said a word to Drake or Diana since the day he caught them; even when Diana prompted him to. All he would do is every time she said something to him, he'd look at her and make sure she saw how hurt he was.

Drake couldn't have been bothered less; if anything he was in so much glee he couldn't see his own arm in front of himself. With Caine basically gone ((poofed ;p hehehehe ;D)) , Drake was now top boss. Everyone was scared of him already, but now with Caine gone, they were peeing themselves when Drake blinked. He loved it. A week ago he had crept up behind a girl named Taylor and had whispered in her ear "Boo." She had screamed a blood-curdling scream and ran all the way to the schools pool and accidently tripped into it. That's how scared they were. The only person who wasn't scared, was Diana.

People had noticed that they had noticed that they didn't completely despise each other anymore: but no one was dumb enough to say anything.

Once, at lunch, they still sat together even with Caine gone; they had to keep the power going, right? Once, when they were at lunch, Drake had put his arm around her; she hadn't shrugged it off or resisted, but she had frozen in her spot. _Uhm okaaaaaay._

Drake had decided that it was time to start playing again, the break was over. So that lunch he had decided that it was time to step it up. He thought about what would make Diana freak out even more than the sex. So he had decided that what scares Diana the most is getting close to someone.

_Oh shit; feelings. Fuck fuck fuck. This is baaaaaad. What now? Wait no, this is great, no, this is good. I was getting bored with everything lately anyway; maybe this will let me have some fun. _Diana in fact, was just as much of a sadist as Drake was, she way getting really excited.

When the bell went to say that lunch was over, Drake dropped him arm off her shoulders and got up. Diana followed.

The next class they had weren't the same.

They stood in silence for a few seconds and then Diana flung her arms around his neck and hugged him hard. "Bye." She said again.

She let him go and started walking away.

_What the hell! _Was the first thing that went through Drakes mind. Why would Diana hug him goodbye? _Oh my God. Why! Oh my god. Feelings! Shit! This was what you wanted, remember?_ _I know, I know. But I didn't think it would go this fast. This whole joke is getting out of hand. Diana is not being herself._

But as all these skitzo thoughts were running through his head, the psychopath part thought,

_Ooh, she wants to play too? Ok, let's see how far she would take this. In public of course._

All these thoughts ran through his head in a split second.

"Diana, wait!" he jogged the few steps to her.

"Let me walk you to class." He had said it loud enough so that everyone within a five meter radius could hear. He took her hand at the same time.

_Oh. He's not as dumb as I thought. _Diana decided to do the unthinkable. She would do it in the middle of the lunch room where everyone could see them. _Who cares! They all know anyway._

Diana stopped walking and faced Drake.

"That's okay, it's all the way on the other side of school. But I'll meet you later, babe." She stood on her tiptoes and planted a big, wet kiss, right on his lips.

Drake got furious. _How DARE she! _He didn't let her pull away. He grabbed the sides of her face and kissed back. To Diana, it felt more like a slap than a kiss.

"That's fine. Okay. I'll see you later." Drake turned and went out the doors at the other side of the room.

While all this had happened, the whole lunchroom and kept completely quiet, they all either stared at her, or in the direction that Drake had gone.

For one of the first times in years, Diana was scared of Drake. She finally realized that he didn't have feelings for her. This was a sick game. And she had just started a sick war.

She really shouldn't have done that, Drake goes far, but she had gone even farther, and it was a huge mistake. Embarrassing Drake meant virtual death.

Diana was scared but wasn't thinking about why she was scared. Instead, she felt a small hole open in her chest. _He was only playing a sick game, he was only playing a sick game, he was only playing a sick game. _She repeated over and over in her head. She was desperate to make herself understand that, to make it reality in her eyes. But she didn't want it to be reality.

The little hole in her chest told her that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, guys. BIG apology! I took long again. Not as long as last time though. And I can make up for it. I have the next 3 chapters ready, it's just a question of typing them up….. but hopefully I have lots of time on my hands the next few days…. Anyway, I really like this chapter. Just 1 thing. My knowledge of medical science is VERY limited, so if something sounds unrealistic. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy this chappie :D**

**I don't own gone. MG does. And im fuming with green fire of jealousy. :/**

Chapter 7

Drake couldn't sleep. Again. Why did this happen so often? His dreams about Diana had stopped, thank god. But instead he was now probably an insomniac. All he did was lay there and stare at the ceiling. He didn't even think about anything, just lay there. And it frustrated him till no end.

He even considered stealing some of Caine's sleeping pills, those things were strong, would knock anyone out like a rock for ten hours straight. And knock anyone out like a rock was almost literal, you could blare Rebecca Black's 'Friday' in the persons ear at full volume and they wouldn't even wake up.

But instead, he would just grab the knife he hid under his mattress and sit back against the wall and stare at it. He loved the way the steel caught the moonlight. It made blinking and shiny reflections on the ceiling. He would sit and stare at it for hours, imagining all the sick, sadistic things he could do to people, hear their pleading screams. He once thought about doing the same thing with his gun, but decided against it. He wouldn't want it to go off by accident and wake half the school.

Sometimes he would grab his Ipod and listen to some some Slipknot or Skillet.

Tonight was one of those nights.

He pulled the red Ipod out of his desk drawer and fished his headphones out of his bag.

He plugged the headphones in, layed back on his bed and hit 'shuffle'.

The first random song was by Good Charlotte, some whiny emo band. Drake wasn't particularly crazy about them, but was tolerant, so he let the song play.

_But the world is black_

_And hearts are cold_

_There's no hope_

_That's what we're told_

"No shit."

_And we can't go back_

_It won't be the same_

"God, that's depressing."

Drake skipped the song.

Yellow, by Coldplay.

"How the fuck is this even on here!"

Skipped again.

, by the Killers.

"Fuck." Drake cursed his ipod for all these damn gay, sappy pieces of shit songs. But he decided to let this song play.

_But it's all in my head_

_And she's touching his chest, now_

_He takes off her dress, now _

_Let me go_

"Didn't know you got porn songs." But Drake let it carry on.

Then he listened to it again.

And again.

Drake didn't like the song, but it was interesting, well, the lyrics at least. He figured it was this guy who was jealous about his girl being with someone else. But he was also sad, because the guy she was with was an asshole. She was with the wrong guy.

With the wrong guy.

"Shit."

_Diana isn't with me! Ever. Or maybe…fuck! This is the damn most frustrating…. Dammit! Fuck! Ugh… stop fighting it. Just admit it and you'll feel better you douche. No! come on, you shoukdnt lie to yourself, it's unhealthy. Fine! I have feelings for her! I said it! Now fuck off!_

He's skitzo, he couldn't believe he was arguing with himself. It's so retarded.

_Hehehehehe. I knew I could make you say it…._

Drake sat up. He was sick of this shit. Stupid Diana. That bitch wouldn't get out of his head. He needed a distraction.

The song on his Ipod changed.

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw,_

_Sarcastic mister know-it-all,_

Sarcastic mister know-it-all…

Drake pulled the headphones off, without stopping the music.

He grabbed his knife from its hiding place and silently crept across the room to where Caine was sleeping restlessly.

Drake brought his lips to Caine's ear. "I'm not the wrong guy. Diana certainly doesn't think so, she has feelings for me, I'm not stupid."

Caine mumbled a little, but didn't wake.

"You're a Sarcastic Mr. Know-it-All. Conceited and arrogant too."

Drake was kneeling on the floor, facing the slumbering teen.

Drake very gently pulled Caine's arm off the bed.

He made sure he was doing this the right way round. He stared at the white, clear skin on the inside of Caine's arm, studied it.

The moonlight coming in from the window provided just the right amount of light for this job.

Drake brought the knife up to Caine's smooth skin. He made sure to get just the right pressure, hard enough to puncture the skin, but not hard enough to wake Caine up.

Drake made the first stroke, immediately blood flooded the surface of Caine's skin.

The moonlight bleached the colour out of everything, so that the black appeared a sickly black colour, it started dripping down Caine's arm and into his limp hand, trickling to the floor, staining the beige carpet with scarlet water.

While Drake worked, he made plans to make sure it looked like Caine had done this to himself.

When Drake was finished, he carried the knife into the bathroom, being careful not to spill anymore blood behind him.

He rinsed the knife off under the tap and wiped it off with some toilet paper. He went and stuffed it back under his mattress.

He very quickly pulled on a pair of jeans over his boxers and walked out the room very quietly and into the hallway.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall, 03.20. good, everyone asleep.

He padded across to the staircase and went downstairs to the kitchen.

They never locked the doors at night anyway, why would a bunch of lazy juvenile criminals want to get up in the middle of the night anyway? Actually, wait….. okay. But they still didn't lock the doors.

Drake went over to the huge counter in the middle of the tiled space and pulled a small kitchen knife out of one of the drawers and went back upstairs to his room.

He let some of Caine's blood drip onto the blade. Then he smeared it around a bit and placed the weapon into Caine's left hand.

He hoped the stupid fuckers would believe that had done this to himself.

Drake washed his hands, pulled his jeans off and climbed back into bed. His Ipod was still playing music. He put the headphones back on.

He stared at the ceiling for a long time again, then finally looked at Caine's arm.

The bloody letters were spilling little red gems down onto the carpet still. There was so much blood, the word was almost invisible, but Drake saw it. He couldn't help but gloat to himself a bit about how beautifully the D was done.

He stared at the name for who knows how long, until he eventually fell asleep with the word burned into the inside of his eyelids.

DIANA…


	8. Authors Note

Listen guys. Im really sorry this is not another chapter. I have the next 2 ready, but decided (like the bitch I am) that I will not publish or post them until I get more reviews. And constructive ones. Im glad u guys like my story. But its really not helping me that u guys don't review. I really need some constructive crit. Plz plz plz. I want 5 reviews in the next week. And if I get them, then I will post both chappies, sorry for being mean and stuff, but seriously guys, I need reviews really badly….


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, look. I gave u guys a lot of time…. I got like only 4 reviews. I guess my story just sucks then, but all those faithful readers- I love love love u guys so much. Thanx lots for reviews n shit! Just listen, this chapter…. Is ok, but not awesome, not much happens, plz 4giv. But plz remember I am very uneducated in medical situations.**

**Disclaimer over here- ;P**

Chapter 8

Caine woke that morning feeling as hung over as he did the first time he drank.

But he wasn't hung over on alcohol.

_I'm hung over on heartbreak. Oh god, that's beyond emo, fuck me._

Caine opened his eyes, but didn't look around. His right hand gelt sticky, but dry. That was weird. And there was something poking his side.

He sat up, brought his hand to his face, and screamed.

_I did not do that to myself! Oh my fuck…_

Drake had shot straight up out of bed when he had heard him scream and had gone over to Caine's bed.

"Jeeze, Soren, emo or what?"

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

Caine was having trouble breathing. All the air seems to have floated upwards out of his lungs, where he couldn't reach it.

"I did NOT do this to myself!"

"Then who did, you dickhead?" Drake rose an eyebrow.

"YOU DID!" Caine exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Drake chuckled, "Soren, if you think I'd waste my time like that, then you must be emo AND stupid." Now both his eyebrows were raised.

"Fuck you Drake. I know

"Fuck you Drake. I know you keep a knife under that mattress."

"Yes, I do, but then what's that?" Drake pointed his index finger towards something beside Caine.

Caine glanced down next to him. A short, small kitchen knife was on his white sheet. It was covered in red liquid that had stained the sheets.

"Fuck." Caine said to himself.

"I've heard of people who do extreme things in their sleep because of depression and stress." Drake said.

Caine stared at the name on his arm, the beautiful name. Now it would be there forever. There was no doubt in his mind that it would leave scars, they were deep cuts. Diana would be there forever, and even when Caine was old and frail, he'd see that name everyday and think of her. The girl that he loved, but hated him.

He HAD done this to himself. It made sense. And he had sleepwalked before. Diana was all he ever thought about, his subconscious could have easily done this to him.

"Fuck." Caine repeated.

"Dude, have fun with that, but don't engrave Penny or Taylor's name into my arm while I sleep, please." Drake walked into the bathroom and turned the water in the shower on.

"Fuck." Caine said for the third time.

"Soren, take a shower man. You want those motherfuckers to call your parents? Come on, get clean!" Drake called from the tiled room.

Caine stood up with robotic movements and walked into the bathroom.

Drake stood staring at him.

"That's fucking emo bra. But I ain't having anyone think I did that to you. Come on." Drake gestured toward the already steaming shower.

Caine stepped closer to the shower.

Drake went out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He walked over to Caine's bed and stripped the dirty sheets off. He threw them in the trash and grabbed his own extra set of sheets from his closet and dumped the pile on the bare mattress.

Drake sat on his bed and waited for Caine to finish.

It was Sunday. That meant no school and teachers fucking off.

He looked at the time. 09.15.

No one would be awake yet except for the weirdos and the people who have to deal with a depressed roommate.

Drake walked to the rooms entrance and peeked his head out the door.

The maid for this floor was walking to the supply closet, but Drake didn't panic. Both him and Caine had told the principal that they didn't want anyone cleaning their rooms. That's why they were roomed together, so that the maid could just skip their room. These damn private schools, always giving these spoilt brat rich kids the luxuries of life.

Breakfast was roughly at 10.30 so drake decided to try and get a bit more sleep before that time, Soren could take care of himself.

He lay down on his bed, closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

He fell asleep almost instantly. It felt like he had been asleep for ten minutes when he woke up again. He glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table 10.04.

The shower was still going in the bathroom.

"What the fuck."

Drake walked to the bathroom door and banged on it with his fist.

"Soren! It's been like nearly an hour. What the hell?"

He didn't get a response.

"Soren! Mister Fuckhead?"

Nothing.

Drake opened the door, getting ready to cover his eyes if Caine was having a 'cold shower'. But his bracing was unnecessary.

"Dude."

Caine was standing in the shower. It looked like he hadn't moved for a while. He was staring at the shower floor. He looked half asleep and didn't seem bothered by the fact that the water had run cold.

"Fuck, Caine. How long have you been like that?"

No answer.

Drake grabbed a towel off the rack and walked over to the shower.

"Dude, come on." Drake raised the towel to show Caine.

Nothing.

"Please don't make me come get you, spare me."

Nothing.

"Shit." Drake sighed and opened the shower door.

He tossed the towel onto Caine, which seemed to get a reaction. Almost robotically, Caine wrapped the towel around his hips and stepped out the shower.

Drake reached behind him and turned the water off.

He took Caine's arm and examined it. The thin slits in Caine's skin were a light pink colour for a few seconds until new blood welled up from them.

"Shit dude, you're still bleeding." Drake looked up at Caine.

Caine's face had gone a pasty white green colour and all the blood had drained out of his lips, he looked like death.

"We gotta get you to the Nurse dude." Drake said it as nonchalantly as possible.

He pulled Caine back into the bedroom and handed him some clothes. Caine got dressed with the same sort of robotic movements he had used with the towel.

Drake grabbed the dirty pillowcase he'd thrown in the trashcan and wrapped it round Caine's arm.

He pulled on some jeans and dragged Caine into the hallway and moved downstairs to the nurses office.


	10. Chapter 9

**Omw guys! Thank u guys ssooooo much 4 all reviews, all u guys rock! U guys r completely right, Caine is being wuss puss. I will do something about it in this chappie, Caine has really become a girl, sorry 4 not seeing it earlier, okay, so lesson learned- stick to the damn characters personality- sorry guys. Uuuhh, so, do u guys want another lemon? Plz tell n vote, cuz I think that it might need 1, cuz drake's sexiness needs more revealing! So….. REVIEW, that's all I ask of u guys. Just remember that I damn effing love u all! Also… cheerfulbunny.. ur not very cheerful, im sorry 4 complaining, but im really new 2 FF so… thanx 4 reading, but if u don't like my complaining… then go screw urself **

**Disclaimer over heya sike! But ya, its not my damn story unfortunately **

Chapter 9

Caine and Drake walked down the hallway very slowly, but just before they started walking down the steps, Caine stopped.

"Get off me Drake." Caine said softly, all of a sudden it looked as if the life was back in is eyes.

"Huh?"

"I said, get the fuck off me or I'll throw you into that wall over there." Caine clenched his jaw.

"What about the wall over _there_?" Drake taunted, he really needed Caine wheeled off into an ambulance right now, he didn't want the old Caine back, the old Caine was a douche, the new Caine was a zombie, and Drake had always liked zombies, they were easy to kill.

"Drake. Fuck. Off." Caine looked straight ahead.

Drake let go of Caine and stepped a little way away.

_Aaaahh, mmaaaaaaaaaann! Great, he's back…_

"Thank you."Caine walked down the stairs, in the general direction of the nurses office, leaving a sulky Drake behind.

"Aaah, fuck me." Drake raked his hands through his hair in frustration. So damn close.

But not close enough.

Caine walked with as much arrogance and dignity as he could gather up.

He was furious, seriously fucking pissed. It had taken some psycho cutting his arm and about 3 weeks for Caine to realize what a damn pussy he'd been being. If Drake has taken Diana, Caine will just have to take her back. He couldn't figure out what had been going on in his head the past few weeks, why has it taken so long for him to wake up? He was Caine Soren, he wasn't afraid of anything, he takes what he wants, always has, and always will. And right now, he wanted some Advil, some bandage, and Diana, and he was going to get those things now. No matter who was standing in his way, screw Drake. What could he do? Sure, he could cut names into people's arms while they sleep, but what else?

Caine was back.

Drake kicked the trashcan over in his room, it went flying into the wall and spilled bloody sheets, pieces of paper and a couple banana peels. He made a frustrated grunting noise and clenched his fists.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!" Drake stormed around the room, punching walls and tipping his bedside table over, various objects went flying, junk covered the floor and Drake stepped on everything.

Drake resented himself for thinking that all of this would work, all of it. The game with Diana, the game with Caine. And the game with himself, thinking himself in circles, promising himself that he didn't have feelings for Diana, and that the whole thing would actually work. But it had come back and bit him in the ass, like all other things in life. How could he have been stupid enough to think that Diana would be stupid enough to actually not notice the game going on? He had underestimated her sadism, again. And Caine, how did he actually think he could get Caine wheeled away on a stretcher. Caine _Soren_, no fucking way. he had been an optimist just this one time and it had screwed everything up.

Lesson learned, next time you want to get rid of someone, just kill them for god's sake.

Drake stopped pacing and took a deep, irritated breath.

Now, after his anger, he was starting to become scared, Caine knew that it was him who had cut his arm. And Caine wasn't one to let things go, he got his revenge, no matter what.

Half an hour later Caine stepped out of the nurses office and headed back to his room.

It had taken about fifteen minutes of persuasion to get Nurse Temple not to call 911, when she had seen his arm, she had freaked out, nearly screamed. Caine had explained to her (well, lied) that he had done it to himself for an art project, he knew she probably didn't believe him, but arguing with Caine Soren was never a very good idea.

He opened the door to his room and nearly yelled in frustration, Drake had had a stupid temper tantrum again. It was okay for Caine to have one, but if anyone else messed his shit up he would get pissed.

Drake wasn't in the room or bathroom, he was probably in the woods busy killing a possum to get his mind off of things. Good, he won't bother me then, Caine thought.

Caine flicked his wrist very quickly and for a split second, the whole room was enveloped in a small hurricane of clothes and furniture and papers, then died down to reveal a spotless room, all the stuff that was previously on the floor moved to their correct places, even the blood on the carpet by Caine's bed was gone.

It rocked having telekinesis.

Caine took a shower, carefully keeping his bandaged arm out of the spray of water, he got dressed and shaved his very small amount of facial hair.

"Sexy as ever, Soren." He winked at himself in the mirror, without a smile, he straightened his posture and put on his determined face.

He walked briskly out of the room and headed for the girls dorms.

Diana stepped out of the shower and wrapped a particularly short towel around herself, leaving her hair to air dry.

She walked over to the full length mirror and stood in front of it, and started inspecting herself.

She had small bags under her eyes, her skin was too dry and her lips chapped. Stress, stress has ruined her virtually perfect face. Well, as ruined as it could get. She was stressed about what had happened in the cafeteria, it bothered her almost too much, she had upset Drake to a point where he could very well just walk in any minute and slap her silly. She had lain in bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to every single little sound, hoping to god that it wasn't Drake coming to beat her, but rather that it was Drake coming to lay down next to her and kiss her and caress her face and touch every part of her… but those thoughts weren't rational, he didn't love her, he didn't even like her, he hated her. And she hated him! She reminded herself. They were playing a game, a sick game. But just a game, Diana, just a game-

"Very pretty." A voice came from the bathroom door.

"Drake." Diana smiled and almost sighed in relief. She turned around and the smile dropped off her face.

"No, actually, it's the good looking one." Caine was leaning against the door panel, a bandage wrapped around his right forearm.

"Caine, what are you doing here?" Diana put a defiant face on over her fear and stood her ground, as if she was about to face off with a hungry animal.

Caine smirked, "Diana, I'm not here to hurt you," he remarked casually, "I'm just simply coming to take something back that belongs to me."

"I don't belong to anyone." Diana spat the words out.

"Oh, but Diana, you're wrong. You belong to me, and you always have, you know that." Caine said it as if he was speaking to a particularly silly child.

"Fuck you Caine."

"Ooo. Yes please." Caine smirked again and stepped forward.

"You're a pig."

"Oh, I'm a pig? Okay. What about Drake? Seeing as you're fucking him, you should be pretty comfortable with livestock by now."

"You make me sick Caine, sicker than Drake makes me. Because you're a child. You really never learned how to share did you? Oh yes, that's because your mother's a whore, leaving you to be raised by strangers, like a dog."

"Jee, we really didn't have to get into mommies Diana. If my mother really was a whore, you and her would be co-workers wouldn't you?" Caine stepped toward Diana again, coming so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her face.

Diana didn't say anything, just fixed her jaw and clenched her fists, glaring into Caine's eyes the whole time.

Caine grabbed her face, holding it in a vice of fingers, hurting her and probably leaving bruises on her jawbone.

Diana tried to pull herself away, but Caine's grip only tightened.

He looked down into her deep brown, beautiful eyes and saw only hatred in them. And it made him angry.

His lips came crashing down on hers with such force that it felt more like a slap than a kiss, Diana kept herself still, her lips and her hands doing nothing at all. Caine, sensing her resistance, kissed her harder and forced her lips open. Soon he gained entrance and made her lips move with his and bit her lips until he tasted blood, licking it off her lips. His grip on her face never loosened.

Diana tried her hardest to resist, her mind screaming at her to run away. But a small part of her told her to kiss back and touch his well toned muscles and to taste his taste and inhale him and grab at his shoulders. And that part won way too soon.

Her arms snaked around his neck, making fists in his shirt and hair, pulling with strength she didn't know she had. His grip on her face loosened when he felt her hands at his head and he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer, against his body, the kiss never faltering, still tasting like blood, gaining passion.

They tasted each other and kissed harder and harder.

Caine's hand went to the top of the towel and pulled it off, then moved over to the counter in the bathroom and lifted Diana up onto it, her legs going around his waist and pulling him closer.

He broke the kiss for the first time and moved his lips over her jaw, down her neck, grazing past her collar bone and finally stopped just above her breast where he sucked on the skin, making Diana shiver and moan.

"Caine."

The sound of his name coming off her lips made him groan. He licked his way back up to her lips and fed her his tongue.

She pulled off his shirt and grabbed at his belt, trying to pull him even closer.

He finally couldn't help himself anymore, he pulled a little way away from her and scanned his eyes over her naked body, so perfect and beautiful, he had dreamed of it so many times.

He leaned over and kissed both her breasts before moving his lips down over her stomach and came to her pubic area. He very carefully licked her clit, earning a very loud gasp. He smiled against her and got down on his knees and spread her legs wide apart, giving himself complete access to her very wet pussy.

"Oh god, Diana. Oh god."

Caine attacked her clit with his tongue, biting and sucking on it every now and again. Diana's breathing sped up and she moaned and gasped at every chance she got.

Caine's tongue moved into her vagina and played with her lips. His hands gripped her thighs, making red marks on her legs.

Diana half yelled half moaned really loudly and then she came, her orgasm making every part of her shake and making her hands tighten in Caine's hair.

Caine laughed and kissed his way back up to her lips, standing at the same time. He kissed her fiercely one more time, then lifted her off the counter and let her stand.

"Jesus Christ." Diana gasped.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Caine smirked, completely proud of himself.

"Yeah." Diana couldn't think straight, but one word kept on playing over and over again in her head. Mistake.

She made no effort to cover herself. Only watched as Caine pulled his shirt back on.

"Did I make that clear enough?" Caine asked.

"What?" Diana made a face.

"I own you Diana, as much as you might not like it, you're going to have to deal with it." Caine turned around and walked out, leaving Diana behind without a single thought in her head.

**Okay guys, I know this is a DRIANA story, I know. But this chapter is about Caine becoming his ass self again, so… yeah.**


	11. Chapter 10

**As you guys could see, the last chappie was lemon flavoured. Now, 1 of the aaamazing reviewers gave me a suggestion and im going to use it, so all credit goes 2 HappyDays (and cheerfulbunny can kiss my dick ****) so…. Ye, this is that chapter, get ready to have your brains scarred. **** luv u guys**

**Disclaimer-**** actually no, it's a penis B======D aaaahahahha.**

Chapter 10

Drake walked over to the girls dorms, he passed Diana's door and stopped, considering going in. he carried on walking after a couple seconds, deciding he was pissed with her too.

He knocked on Tessa's door. Tessa (hooker name CheerfulBunny) was the school's whore, she literally would fuck anyone, free of charge. Conveniently she was sexy too, really long, wavy blonde hair, really tall, tanned. Once she got caught having sex with the science teacher in the Janitors closet, the teacher was forced to resign, but since this was already a school for kids who get expelled she was let off with a warning and started her own brothel (free brothel) out of her dorm room.

"Come in!" A seductive voice called from behind the door.

Drake stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The room was painted a hot pink and there were black silhouettes of sexy girls painted on the walls, Drake smelled cheap, strong perfume and hairspray.

Tessa was lying on her bed, stomach down, reading a magazine, she looked over her shoulder.

"Drake, what are you doing here." Tessa said as she looked back to her magazine.

"Just wanted a friendly chat." Drake had thankfully pulled on a black Slipknot T-shirt before coming here.

"Yeah, right. Sure, of course." Tessa said mockingly, she got up from her black sheeted bed and stretched until she was on her tiptoes, her tank top lifted up and Drake saw her rhinestone belly ring adorning her flat, tan stomach.

"Nice belly ring." Drake said while exhaling.

"Yeah, it's new," She sauntered over to him, "Drakey, you look sad…" She mocked.

Drake gave a short chuckle, "Nah, just pissed." He grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him, pressing her body against his.

"Uhg, Drake, I'm not in the mood." But she made no move to get away.

"Maybe I can change your mind."

Drake leaned the one inch down and kissed Tessa suggestively, his tongue licking her palette and his teeth playing with her tongue piercing, his hands half lifting her shirt to tickle her sides gently.

"Never mind." Tessa breathed.

She pulled him down and took her turn playing with the insides of his mouth, her hands sliding underneath his shirt, her long nails sliding over his muscles, they both groaned.

"Thanks." Drake said against her mouth.

"No problem." She barely said the words and pulled him with her over to the bed, meanwhile pulling his shirt off.

Drake flopped on top of Tessa on the bouncy mattress and helped her guide her own shirt off. He clutched one of her breasts while sucking on her neck, earning himself little gasps. Her hands drifted downward until they found his belt buckle.

"Eager are we?" Drake teased against Tessa's lips.

"Oh god, shut up Drake. I've been wanting to fuck you since the second you walked into this school, let me enjoy it please." She said all this while carefully pulling Drake's belt off.

Drake chuckled, "You really know how to cheer a guy up." He flipped over onto his back so that Tessa was on top of him. He slowly slid his hand up one leg and into her pajama shorts, finding her private area through the cotton of her panties.

Tessa pulled Drake's jeans off and stuck her hand inside his boxers and grabbed his already hard length.

"God, you're huge Merwin."

Drake started sucking Tessa's neck while they removed the rest of their items of clothing.

When both of their items of clothing were discarded onto a pile in the corner of the room, Tessa got up and walked to a cabinet on the other side of the room.

She opened a drawer and pulled out a couple of items.

"And all that?" Drake raised his eyebrows as she walked back to he bed.

"Drake, when you've fucked as many times as I have, you will learn that sometimes it has to get a little more interesting than the basics." She climbed back on top of him and placed the condom on the bedside table, but switched the dildo on full.

"Fair enough." Drake grabbed he back of Tessa's neck and pulled her face down to his and licked her top lip while his hand found the sex toy and pulled it away from her.

"Come closer." Drake demanded.

Tessa placed herself over Drake's face.

"God, you're such a fucking whore, your pussy is so damn wet."

Drake shoved the vibrating toy into Tessa's dripping pussy, earning himself a half moan half scream of pleasure.

"Oh god, Drake!"

Tessa grinded her hips into the dildo while she reached a hand back and started sliding it up and down Drake's length.

Drake grunted in pleasure, and pulled Tessa's face down to his again and bit her lips and earlobes.

Tessa started panting even harder and her breath quickened, she kept on moaning.

"Drake, I'm gonna cum!"

"Fuck, baby, cum for me."

Tessa's whole body convulsed and she yelled as she reached climax. Drake pulled the dildo out of her and pushed her up and made her turn around on the bed, he reached for the condom behind him and opened it with his teeth, he slid it over his length.

"God Drake, you're good," Tessa's breathing was still not in control, "Put you're huge cock inside me."

"Bend over." Drake positioned himself at her entrance from behind while she got on her hands and knees in front of him.

He reached forward and his fingers found her clit and started rubbing. He shoved his cock inside her and started grinding into her.

"Holy fuck Drake, holy FUCK."

Drake pulled out of her and flipped Tessa over onto her back, and lifted her left leg over his shoulder and shoved himself inside her again.

"Fuck. Fuck you're so tight." Drake panted.

"All for you babe. God." Tessa moaned.

"Uhhhhhhhhhnn, fuuuuuuuuuuck, Drake! Harder! FUCK"

Their rhythm increased and they both got closer to their climax's.

"Fuck, Drake! I'm cuming!"

"God, Diana!"

They came together and Tessa yelled the loudest she had in months.

When they could finally control their breathing Tessa asked, "Diana Ladris?"

"What do you think?" Drake said.

"I think that our infamous Drake Merwin has finally fallen in love." Tessa chuckled.

"You wish."

"Good luck with that by the way. I hope you guys fall in love and have hundreds of tiny little psychopath babies." She winked at him.

"Ahhw, but then I can't fuck you anymore." Drake made a fake sad face.

"Oh, I see. Okay, never mind. You can be my phsyco sex pet instead. Now, I have a magazine to get back to, so, get out." She smiled at him.


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, no excuse. It's been a whole year, im so sorry. I guess I just fell out of the habit. Ive read all the reviews over again, reread the story 100 times, and I finally decided to do it. Here's the next chapter, I know half of you have probably given up in me, but I don't blame you at all. Plz read and review. You guys are right about the swearing, ill try and tone it down, it's unnecessary. But the lemons will not stop! Any of you who cant handle it, must just stop reading, because it's in the story description and this is how I like it, so if you have an issue with it, get over it. Okay, here it goes…**

Chapter 11

Diana lay in bed unable to sleep. She was too busy thinking; way too busy thinking.

She thought bout Drake, and how angry she had made him in the cafeteria, she thought about how Caine was back, she thought about the two of them murdering each other over her.

_Wait, no D, that's arrogant and self centered and vain._

_So?! Vanity only exists because it's necessary for some people to love themselves, I'm too beautiful NOT to be vain._

_You know that's not what I meant D. You cant just assume they'll fight over you, Drake doesn't even care about you, all he wants to do is kill you, he doesn't love you. Caine will take you and Drake wont care, he wont give a shit. _

_I know; I know, but neither of them love me, Caine might fight for me but he doesn't love me, he wants me, he's infatuated with the idea of owning something or someone, he wants to own me; that's what he would fight for._

She had had this conversation with herself so many times now that it was pointless.

She hated it; she hated the fact that everyone wanted her, but nobody loved her, why does nobody love her? She's beautiful and funny and charming and she's great at screwing, why does nobody love her? She couldn't understand.

_You're a sick human being, that's why._

Diana burst into tears, it was the middle of the night, she was alone in the dark and she was crying, how cliché'.

She buried her head into her pillow and sobbed into it.

"No one loves me." She wailed to herself.

Even her parents, her own parents had sent her away, they hated her.

Diana was alone. Completely alone in the world. She always had been, but up until recently she had been okay with it, she had been alone, but not lonely, loneliness was for cowards.

It was that night that Drake kissed her; that night had changed everything, now, she was alone and lonely.

Why should she care though? She asked herself. Why was it such a big deal to be lonely, it just contradicted the fact that she didn't need anyone. Which was something she couldn't handle; help. That's why.

She didn't want to need anyone; she_ didn't _need anyone she reminded herself.

_Then why are you crying about being lonely?_

She sat up straight and bit her lip raw, she wiped her tears away fiercely until she was sure they were gone and not coming back.

"No D. No, this is ridiculous. Crying over boys! Screw them!"

She took a deep breath and checked the time.

01:12

"Okay."

Diana stood up and walked into the bathroom.

She turned the light on and looked at herself in the mirror.

Beauty, her talent. _What a useless fucking talent._

But it's gotten her everything she's ever wanted. Good grades, expensive clothes, she named it, and it was hers.

But not this time. She wanted Drake, she wanted all of him; his body, his humor, his charm, his sadistic mind. It was all she's thought about for the past three weeks. It disgusted her, she actually wanted that evil piece of shit, but she couldn't deny it.

'It's a love-hate relationship.' Something she remembered Drake saying to a teacher after they had been caught sending fowl letters to one another in class. They had been threatening each other, drawing vulgar, violent cartoons and thinking up creative ways of torturing one another.

'It's a love-hate relationship.' He'd still said love, did that mean something?

_No, D, it doesn't mean anything. He was just giving a smart-ass comment as he usually did._

He hadn't meant anything by it, it _was_ a love hate relationship. They joked around, flirted even, they had for years. They fantasized about one another, even if they were horrific and morbid fantasies, they were still there.

"Fuck it."

Diana ran her fingers through her hair, she rinsed her mouth out with water and pulled her slippers on.

On her way out her door she glanced at the clock 01:24.

She wondered if he'd be mad if she woke him, he probably would be, but whatever.

She opened her door slowly, careful not to wake her bratty peers, and she tip-toed down the hallway towards the boy's dorms.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Drake awoke with a knock at his door.

"What the fuck?"

The knocking came again. Caine mumbled and shifted in his sleep.

"Soren, answer the fucking door man."

Nothing. Drake looked at the time, 01:26. He groaned with irritation.

"Go away!" He tried frightening the knocker away. It didn't work.

The door opened very quietly and Drake heard gentle footsteps on the carpet, he kept his eyes closed and braced himself to reach for his knife in case it was some idiot trying to scare him.

He felt the person standing beside his bed, then he sensed them next to his face.

"Meet me in the library Drake, it's important." The whisper was calm and pleading, not urgent like it should have been.

He heard Diana leave the room and close the door behind her.

He knew it was her, he knew her voice, but it didn't sound anything like something she would say.

Drake was still furious about what she had done to him in the cafeteria; she had humiliated him in front of all the people who were supposed to fear him.

_What could she want to talk about? She's dead to me; she's not even worth my torturing fantasies anymore._

Then he realised, Diana had hurt him; she had hurt his ego. But this meant that he cared, he cared what she did to him. This made him angry.

_You can't care Merwin, caring makes you weak, that stupid bitch makes you weak._

She did, she made him feel like a boy again, a lost kid who had no idea what to do. He was supposed to hate her, he did hate her; he hated her for making him love her. Love isn't something that Drake Merwin felt. Love wasn't supposed to exist in his world. It was too distracting; it was too bold and forceful. And now it was finally forcing it's way in.

He contemplated meeting Diana, he was curious about what she had to say, but he was still angry with her, and he didn't want her to think he would just let it go.

This wasn't a game anymore. It hadn't been ever since the cafeteria. Drake wasn't okay with it becoming real, it would change him into something he didn't want to be, it would make him human.

He looked at the time again, 01:32. He finally stopped arguing with himself and got up. He pulled a shirt on and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

He then moved towards the door. Caine was still fast asleep thanks to those sleeping pills he ingests like tic-tacs. Drake stopped for a second and thought it over one more time.

He decided he wanted this he wanted her. He opened the door and walked to the library, fully aware that this would change everything.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Diana sat on the floor, her back against the bookshelf that surrounded Caine's 'practice spot'.

She glanced at the over-sized clock hanging high on the library wall.

It had been more than five minutes.

_He probably isn't going to show up._

_Don't be an idiot Diana, you know he has feelings for you._

_No, he doesn't, he fucked me, and now he's done with me, he's bored; he's incapable of emotion remember?_

This internal arguing carried on for another couple of minutes until she finally heard his footsteps.

She stood up and walked to the round table in the centre of the room.

"Diana?" She heard him whisper.

"Over here." She called.

He appeared out of the darkness directly in front of her. She shifted her weight uncomfortably.

He stood a metre away from her, not saying a word.

For a second she forgot why she had even brought him down here. She studied his appearance. He hadn't been sleeping well; there were dark rings beneath his eyes. He was in boxer shorts and a t-shirt, very plain, careless. She couldn't read his face, but the usual arrogance plus sadistic look wasn't there.

"Diana, why did you bring me down here?" Hearing her name coming from his mouth made her shudder; she couldn't believe how calm he seemed.

"I-uhm…" She had the words in her head, but couldn't seem to shape them with her mouth.

"I'm not gonna stand here forever." He snapped; something very like Drake, which calmed her nerves a little.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

He chuckled sarcastically, "Really? Princess, you think apologizing to me is going to soften me up?"

"I'm sorry for damaging your ego in the cafeteria." She retorted.

"My ego?" He stepped forward, his fists clenched.

"Look, you embarrassed me, you know that, my image got damaged, okay? But do you really think I'm that shallow that that was all I cared about?" He kept coming closer to her.

"I didn't think anything else would have upset you, you were the one playing the games, Drake." She answered bravely.

"Oh, God, do I wish it was still a game. It's not a game anymore Princess, it stopped being a game the minute you started playing." He was only centimetres away from her now.

"Why Drake? Have you developed feelings?" She couldn't help making a sarcastic comment.

His fists relaxed, "Diana, 'feelings' is a strange way to put it in our situation. I don't think two psychopaths can have feelings for one another. I do think they can acknowledge one another, be slightly friendly, hate each other less than they hate everyone else." His face kept coming closer to hers; his grey eyes were piercing her brown ones.

"You do love me." She whispered.

He turned away from her so quickly he might as well not have been there.

"Love." He scoffed.

"Don't you believe it exists?" She felt hurt that he had turned away.

"No, I don't, I believe in pleasure."

"Sexual pleasure?"

"Among other things princess." He was facing the opposite direction.

"Love makes you weak Diana, it makes us all weak."

"In some cases. In others it can strengthen people." She wasn't backing down.

"How?" His voice was dripping in scepticism.

"Partnership. If love exists in a partnership it makes it stronger."

"I don't need a partner."

She moved towards him, "If you want to take this school over you do."

"Why would I need someone's help?"

"To get rid of the obstacle." She finally reached him; she slowly slid her arms around him and placed her head on his back.

"What obstacle princess?" He relaxed at her touch.

"That spoiled brat, Soren; he's powerful, but he has weaknesses." She traced her fingers over Drake's sculpted front.

"You love me Drake, I know you do." She pressed her lips against the back of his left shoulder.

He turned around and faced her; his hand went to the back of her neck, the other slid around her waist.

"You sure of that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"One hundred percent sure." She moved her lips closer to his.

"And you love me." Drake stated.

"Well, instead of telling you, seeing as you rarely listen to anything I say, I thought I'd show you." She kissed his neck and moved up to his ear.

As she nibbled his earlobe he took in a deep breath.

"Fuck." Drake took her face in his hands and attacked her mouth.

His tongue parted her lips and met hers; Diana moaned against his lips.

His hands slid up into her hair and pulled her even closer. Diana could feel his growing erection against her abdomen.

She pulled away from his grasp. She gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him towards the table.

He picked her up and set her down at the edge. She pulled his shirt off and ran her hands across his chest, inspecting every mark, hair and scar.

Their skin was washed out by the moonlight coming in from the high windows in the building, and they could see every inch of one another.

Drake undressed her and pushed her back on the table so that he could study her beautiful breasts, tipped with perfectly round nipples; her flat stomach, the curve of her waist out to her hips. Her smoothly shaved pussy exposed to him.

_God, she's beautiful._

Drake ran his hands down her front, touching every part of her; savouring the moment forever.

"Drake, make love to me." Diana looked him in the eyes; he stared back at her perfect face, her hair was spread out behind her.

Drake couldn't wait a moment longer.

He kissed her deeply and moved down her neck, he gave each of her breasts a long kiss, and he moved his lips down her stomach.

His hands spread her legs apart, exposing her glistening wet lips.

He touched his tongue to her clit, earning himself a gasp.

Diana grabbed a clump of his hair and moved his face forward, forcing his mouth to her sex.

Drake tasted her, he groaned at the sweetness of it. He moved his tongue around her tight hole and played with her clit every so often. Diana was getting frustrated at the slow pace and he could tell; he slid a finger into her and curled it upwards, this caused her back to arch off of the table. He added a finger and kept his tongue going on her little button. Just before she was about to orgasm, he stopped.

"No, Drake, don't stop."

"Not yet baby, not just yet." He leaned down and kissed her again.

She sat up and pulled his underwear off. His shaft sprang free and Diana dampened even more at his size.

She got off the table and got down to her knees. She planted small kisses around Drake's member; this made his breathing speed up.

She flicked her tongue at his tip, teasing him.

She finally slid him into her mouth, all the way to the back of her throat.

He groaned and said her name. He knotted his fists into her hair and she kept her pace for a few minutes. Drake felt his orgasm building, so he pulled her up off her knees and lifted her around his waist, her legs curling around him.

They shared yet another passionate kiss and then couldn't stand it anymore.

"Against the wall baby." Diana whispered.

Drake moved to the nearest wall and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Fuck baby, do it now, please." She begged.

He pushed himself inside of her and they both moaned.

Drake pulled out almost all the way and then shoved back in, prolonging the pleasure. Then, finally, he built up a rhythm.

"Oh God yes."

As he made love to her they stared into one another's eyes, pure bliss reflected between them.

Drake lifted her and moved her over to the table again, setting her on top of it, he positioned himself at her pussy at the edge of the table.

He entered her and didn't wait a millisecond. He pounded into her hard and fast; she met his hips and threw her head back in ecstasy.

He felt her clamp down on him as she came.

"DRAKE."

He reached his climax as he heard her scream his name and he came inside of her, his head slumped down to her shoulder and he stayed inside of her until both their orgasms had subsided.

"Diana?"

"Yes?"

"You do love me." He breathed

"And you love me baby." She stroked his hair and kissed him on his forehead.


End file.
